


A Siren's Song

by candytown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Relationships, Multi, Pirates, Shipping, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candytown/pseuds/candytown
Summary: A Voltron Pirate AU - The Voltron crew are a band of infamous pirates who travel the sea in their fleet of unique ships. That is, until the group stumbles upon a mysterious being. Allura, a beautiful siren. It seems to Pidge, the captain of a smaller ship, that something strange is going on. None of the other captains are listening and seem entranced by the voice of the siren. Things don't work out too well.





	

Wind whipped across the deck of the ship, blowing the salty water of the ocean in waves against the bow. It ruffled through the caramel-brown hair of the captain of said ship, Pidge Gunderson. They were one of five captains navigating the fleet of ships and the youngest by a fair stretch. That wasn't to say their role was any less important. They were in charge of navigation, their ship toward the front of the fleet of pirate boats. Pidge was able to choose which route to their location was the quickest, the least likely to be discovered by navy boats and the easiest for five ships to sail through. They knew the sea like the back of their hand, any problem that could arise while travelling Pidge could stamp out before it became an issue. The shorter captain stepped away from the wheel of the ship, allowing one of their deck hands to take over as they took a walk out to the deck. Reaching one of their pale hands to their ear, Pidge turned on their ear piece that would quickly connect them with the other captains. 

"We will be approaching the island soon, there's no sight of enemy boats or obstructions in our path, arrival estimated in 12 minutes" Pidge spoke clearly so that all captains could hear their words. There was a moment of silence before a chuckle came through the line, obviously the voice of the captain of a ship toward the front of the fleet, Lance. 

"Yes, yes we get it Pidge, you're mature for your age," Lance teased into the mic, Pidge's head turned off the back bow to watch Lance's ship with a scowl, "You could have just said that the island is inbound." This comment brought a snicker from the captain of a ship that was heavily armoured, toward the centre of the fleet, Hunk. This teasing was quickly broken by the strong voice of their leader, Shiro. 

"Thanks for the update Pidge, we're on course," His voice rose over the two others, carrying a serious tone for the first part of his comment, before moving on to something seemingly more teasing, "At least you're doing your job." The comment was followed by a reasonably short snicker from the end of the captain of the most agile ship, Keith, as Pidge rose a hand to their forehead, sighing in exasperation. This was the beginning of another petty argument between Lance and Keith, which inevitably would be broken up by Shiro and which would inevitably end in Lance's loss to Keith.

Pidge chose to zone out on the conversation, the high-pitched sound of Lance's whining and Keith's continued bickering fading from Pidge's mind. The young captain's eyes drifted off the ship, admiring the scenery as the group of ships rounded a corner to move closer toward the island that was deemed the destination of their travel. The waters were beginning to shallow out, they'd have to find somewhere to dock or risk the ships getting stuck in the sand. Maybe it was time to check over the maps below deck and find the best place to stop the ships. 

"I'm going to check over the maps, so I can find the best place to dock," Pidge called into the ear piece, ignoring the mocking tone in Lance's voice as he attacked Keith with another surely dull insult. The captain of the navigation ship chose to ignore the statement made in their direction by Lance, most likely snarky or crude. With that, Pidge made their way down under the deck and into the navigation room. The clacking sound of Pidge's heeled boots against the wooden floor was soothing to the caramel haired captains ears as they moved to study the maps laid out over a table to the left of the room. Eyes scoured the maps upon the table, following the border of the island to find any chance of a dock. After finding nothing, Pidge moved to a topographic map to find where the land dipped the deepest closest to the land, somewhere the boats could rest and where they wouldn't get stuck. Tracing the map with a finger, Pidge searched for a dip large enough to hold the five boats. 

"Hey, are you guys seeing this huge wall of rock?" Hunk's voice sounded into Pidge's ear piece, who was previously unaware that her fellow captains had fallen silent. With their concentration broken, Pidge decided to move to the window to see what on earth Hunk was talking about.

"Um, no Hunk, I don't see the looming wall of rock ahead of us, what are you talking about?" Lance's voice came through soon after, a sharp mocking tone to the voice. At this point Pidge had made it to the window, though had little view of the rock wall the others were talking about. There was most definitely no 'rock wall' on any of the maps that Pidge had made such care to create in their time on the water. Pidge adjusted the glasses on their nose before pulling their jacket up onto their shoulders and leaving the room. Once upon the main deck, Pidge was immediately met with the rock wall mentioned.

"Pidge? What's going on?" Shiro questioned into the mic, sounding alarmed that nothing of this size had been mentioned.

"I don't know, there was nothing like this recorded on any of my maps," Pidge answered, the shadow cast be the wall hanging over the boat in an almost eerie sense. 

"Maybe you should get your glasses checked Pidge, they're clearly not working for you if you missed this," Lance uttered, earning an aggravated sigh from Pidge's throat. Pidge was about to combat Lance's ridiculous words before they were distracted by a figure that had emerged on top of the wall of rock. A dark figure, deep brown skin that was outlined by flowing lilac hair. Either side of the figures head wore a large fin of an almost pink like shade, a similar shade to that of the scaled tail that flowed from the bottom half of the feminine figures body. A mermaid? The figures piercing blue eyes stared down at the fleet of pirate ships and Pidge watched as the figures eyes moved to make direct eye contact with their own, a toothy grin spreading across their face. No, it wasn’t a mermaid! Panic set in Pidge’s chest almost immediately as they realised the truth of the situation. 

“Woah, is that a mermaid all the way up there?” Lance questioned out loud, his boat coming to a stop just ahead of Pidge’s. 

“It looks like it, how did she get all the way up there?” Keith spoke up, panic swelling up Pidge’s throat as they heard the other boats coming to a stop behind their own.  
“Guys! We need to get out of here right now, that’s not a mermaid it-“ Pidge’s words were cut off as the figure atop the rocks opened its mouth and began to screech loudly. The captain instantly went to cover their ears in an attempt to protect themselves from the horrific noise. A siren. This was bad, very bad. “You all need to listen to me; we have to get out of here” Pidge shouted over the noise that assaulted their ear drums. Pidge had researched these creatures before, needing to know every problem that could occur on the sea. Some might call them superstitious, considering sirens were only a legend; a child’s tale of sorts. 

“What on earth is that terrible shrieking noise?” Keith’s voice sounded almost strangled under the noise coming from that god awful creature’s mouth. Good, he hadn’t been taken over by the sound. 

“There’s no time to explain, we have to-“

“It’s such a pretty sound” Lance’s voice broke Pidge’s word, the tone of his voice was low and his words were smooth. Oh no. Pidge rushed up the steps onto the top deck, standing on the front bow to look out at Lance’s ship. They could see Lance stood at the wheel, his head directed up to the figure on the rocks.

“Lance no, snap out of it!” Pidge hissed into the ear piece, the sound of Keith uttering something under his breath distant in the ear piece. “Lance you need to turn your ship around, we can’t stay here.”

“Oh come on Pidge, she’s so-“Lance continued with the dreamy tone and Pidge could only watch as his hands gripped the wheel of his ship, “Beautiful.” Lance’s tan hands gripped hard to the wheel and slowly he turned the boat until it was heading directly in the direction of the wall of rock.

“What is he doing?” Keith questioned, evidently wincing at the shrieking.

“That noise in his ears is a beautiful song, she’s trying to lure him into the rocks so he ruins his ship” Pidge called back, looking back over their shoulder as they began to become alarmed at Shiro and Hunks ships. At that moment, Shiro’s ship began to pull away from its place at the back of the pirate fleet, moving forward past where Hunk’s ship had come to a stop. 

“Shiro!” Pidge called into the ear piece, momentarily distracted. The leader of the group said nothing in return, only continued on his direct path through the ships. 

“Not Shiro too, seriously” Keith uttered, sounding like he was struggling to contain himself under the terrible shrieking. Pidge was also struggling, but was just managing to set that aside over the panic that had set in over the two vessels making their way toward the rock wall. Pidge was so busy watching Shiro’s boat and pacing in an attempt to find a way to fix the problem that they had completely forgotten about Lance. But, the sound of smashing and cracking as wood met stone with a fair bit of force behind it. Pidge’s eyes blew wide with horror as they turn to watch the front half of Lance’s ship crumple like it was paper under the force. Several of Lance’s men fell overboard with the sudden impact, parts of the ship falling into the salty water, disrupting the surface in waves and ripples. 

“Lance!” Pidge called; louder than just speaking into their ear piece, but rather calling directly to Lance. Whether or not he could hear them or not was a different story. Pidge had lost sight of Lance’s slim figure on the deck of his ship, unable to make out their friend anywhere on deck. Suddenly, there was a harsh crackle in the ear piece that broke away Keith’s muttering for a moment. 

“What on earth was that?” Keith questioned, voice strained. 

“That was Lance’s ear piece, he must have gone overboard,” Pidge hissed, panic clogging their throat as they struggle to swallow, “We need to do something, he’s going to drown!” Before Pidge could suggest their next course of action, Keith’s boat whirred into action, moving toward the wreckage of Lance’s sinking ship.

“Keith?” Pidge questioned, watching as the boat came to a stop. Keith stopped his ship, turning to make direct eye contact with Pidge where he stood.   
“I’m going in after him, stay safe Pidge, I’ll be back” Was all Keith said, giving a quick wave before turning to the side of the ship. 

“Keith wait-“ was all Pidge could manage before Keith dove overboard and there was a similar crackle as Keith hit the water. Panic caused Pidge’s heart to hammer in their chest, swallowing thick salvia as they turned to look back over the Hunk and Shiro’s vessels. 

“Hunk? Shiro? Can anyone hear me?” Pidge called, their eyes wandering to the figure that was still perched on the rocks. She was laid on her back now, lounging on the surface with that same fanged grin spread across her face. She was enjoying this; it made a shiver ran up Pidge’s spine. No answer came from either of Pidge’s accomplices, so they could only watch as Shiro’s ship drew nearer and nearer to the rocks before inevitably meeting the same fate as Lance’s. The crash was louder this time and Pidge could see Shiro get flung off board, hitting the surface of the water with a crack before sinking below the surface. Tears pricked at Pidge’s eyes before they took a deep breath, deciding to try and contact Hunk, the only remaining captain above water. 

“Hunk? Hunk can you hear me?” Pidge called, watching the water’s surface as they became aware that Keith hadn’t resurfaced yet. No answer came to the words, but the siren a top the rocks stopped shrieking for a moment. Cackles of a scary nature echoed from the creatures mouth and Pidge watched as its scaled tail flopped over the edge of the rocks; hands pressed to its stomach as it rolled about in a fit of laughter. Pidge scowled, the panic in the pit of their stomach turning to white fear. 

“Hey! What on earth do you think is so funny?” Pidge scowled up at the creature, raising their voice as they figured it wouldn’t affect anyone on the other end of the ear piece. The creature immediately stopped laughing at the words of the small captain, eyes narrowing in before a grin spread across her face. The icy blue of the creature’s eyes sent a shiver down Pidge’s spine before they could even begin to suspect what the siren was thinking. At that moment, Pidge’s attention was drawn away from the creature as it began to shriek again, but above that sound Pidge heard Hunk’s boat croak into movement. Eyes moving between the siren and the dangerously large boat that had stirred, Pidge watched as the bellowing siren moved their finger to point directly where Pidge stood. The young captain was dumbfounded for a moment as to what this could mean before Hunk’s boat caught the corner of their eye, suddenly closer. Turning their head, Pidge was met immediately with the vision of Hunk’s heavily armoured boat veering right for them. 

A gasp echoed from the captain’s mouth; there was no way Pidge’s small navigation boat could take a direct hit from Hunk’s boat, it would tear the ship in half. 

“We need to-“Pidge turned away from the approaching vessel, attempting to communicate with their on board crew before realising there was no one on the ship other than themselves. Where had everyone gone? Pidge could feel the bile in their stomach rising up their throat that threatened to choke them, even if the crew were still on board, there was little time to do anything. And Pidge could barely function under the horrific noise that practically scraped at their brain. Pidge turned back toward the approaching boat; it was only moments away and travelling at high speed. It would surely smash Pidge’s boat into pieces, leaving no chance of survival if they stayed on board.

Pidge hurried to the side of the boat, swallowing the invisible lump in their throat that arose as they watched the water’s surface ripple and surge. Pidge took a deep breath in, attempting to calm their nerves as they took one last glance at the figure atop the rocks and then at Hunk’s boat. Pidge grasped a hand to their forehead, physically shaking while sweat visibly beaded on their forehead. With my last deep breath, the young captain launched themselves off the side of the boat and into the cold, salty water. The water froze Pidge to the bone, air catching in their chest as they sunk into the dark depths. Their vision was terribly blurry under the water and there was little time to think before there was a loud crash through the water, followed by a bumbling ripple. 

Pidge managed to catch a glimpse of their own ship being smashed in half before Hunks boat plunged below the surface as well. Before Pidge could react, a stray piece of wood smacked Pidge’s body front on. The air was knocked from Pidge’s lungs, sharp pain bellowing through their chest and stomach. Pidge attempted to gasp for air, instead gulping in water to fill their lungs. Hands gripped at their lower chest through their sodden clothes, groaning inwardly as they floundered under the water. This was it; they were going to die here. Oxygen slipping from their lungs, pain flooding through their chest, throat growing raw from the salt water; Pidge could feel their consciousness slipping away. Just as Pidge was sure they were going to slip away, something grabbed at the back of Pidge’s jacket, yanking it up until they were moving back toward the surface.

Pidge was barely conscious when their head breached the surface, but air was still hungrily gulped down. Gasp after gasp racked Pidge’s body in a wild attempt to pull oxygen to their lungs, their mind and vision blurry from the lack of air seeping through their system. They were vaguely aware that they were being pulled through the water, but their mind revolved around the fact that they had just feigned death and the immense pain echoing through their chest. A cough racked through Pidge’s aching body as they were pulled up onto what seems like dry land. The land underneath Pidge’s body was grainy, probably of sand or something under that description. As the young captain was about to roll over in an attempt to thank their saviour, the siren that had caused all the ships to capsize leaned over them, the same toothy grin spread across their dark face. Pidge would have raised a voice of accusation and hatred if it weren’t for the lack of energy they know felt. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” The siren purred, her slight accent may have been comforting if it wasn’t the voice that had just killed her friends. 

“I’m very sure my idea of a show is very different to yours,” Pidge uttered in response, attempting to inch away from the siren but finding the pain too much to move for the moment. A low, almost ticking sounding chuckle echoed from the fantasy like being. 

“Oh come on, you and I are not so different,” The siren answered, leaning forward to capture Pidge’s chin in one of her long, dainty hands, “Plus, there’s something different about you, you’re not like the others.” Pidge had no idea what that meant, but there was little time to think before they were lifted from their position to make direct eye contact with those icy-blue eyes that made Pidge shiver. Well, it was either the eyes or the fact that they were completely soaking wet to the point where their clothes and hair stuck to their shivering, pale skin. Pidge could only flinch as the siren drew their face in closer until they were mere inches away, panic thudding in their chest.

 

“I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little Voltron drabble based on a Pirate AU !!  
> Only one chapter, perhaps I'll insert a second chapter to put art of the AU in ??


End file.
